Session 16
= Date of Session: "One Month Later" = Encounters * Ivan * Lydia, Power of Reflections * Power of Chance * Power of Clouds * Power of Severance * Power of Shadows * Rishnik * The Shadow Game Log Allies... The Familia waits outside while Larkspur visits Chance and Severance. Severance decides not to come, but Chance decides to come in order to protect the best interests of the child, who he sees as being threatened with being ripped from his mother to be sacrificed to one of the most amoral monsters in the world. Afterwards, the Familia and Chance meets up in Southern France, in the village near the former border of Storm's Eye. * Brendan and Jeffrey get +1 MP for things they say outside. Larkspur and Chance go explore a cottage and encounter a shadowy form, who asks why they are there. He gives a warning about the Familia of False Perceptions. They are planning to betray the Familia, and have suborned one of the Familia to work for them and against the Familia. Unfortunately, he doesn't know who is the betrayer. It's noted that the shadowy form is The Shadow, not the Power of Shadows. Larkspur decides to tell the Familia (the Gourmand in particular) and sends up "the pixie signal". The Familia meets up, and Janice hands off the porn water to Larkspur, who drinks and disapproves. Introductions are made. It seems that Ivan and Rishnik knew Chance already. The Shadow fades away as Haraphiel's trio arrive: the powers of Clouds, Reflections, and Shadows. They've been here for a day scouting. The area on the other side is blighted, so it's going to be difficult to find any routes between until the keystone is found and destroyed. (As per the relevant Excrucian power.) This would reopen the path to the other side. The Conservator tries to out the Shadow to the Power of Shadows, saying that he's the one who saw the creature slandering his name. He was interested in the fact that he was close by. He says that the creature is out to bring him down at any cost, without regard to others. The Blight The area that has been blighted is about 10 miles in diameter. They begin exploring the area. Janice looks for Apathy-like effects from the dampening/despairing effects of the area, and the Gourmand looks for slight changes in the effect of the zone on the vegetation. The area affects everyone but Grace, Jonny, Rishnik, and Chance. Chance hints that his ability is only for him. The affected gather within the Auctoritas of the non-affected. Grace tries to use her gift to get the rocks surrounding to bounce the stone around, but nothing happens. * Jacqui: I don't do despair. Larkspur doesn't know despair. * Brad: It's a novel experience for you. * Brendan: That's the second new sensation for you today. They triangulate to within a mile of the area. The Gourmand tries to eat the effect, but runs out of steam outside of any ally's Auctoritas. So, three Nobles combine their powers: Jonny gives his Auctoritas, the Conservator gives his momentum, and the Gourmand gives his mouth to eat, and they rocket around the area devouring everything in their path. * The Gourmand: And I'll form the mouth! After 20 minutes, a vile stone plunges down the Gourmand's gullet. It interferes with his digestion of the last several hundred feet of material. The Conservator creates a statue of himself posing over the defeated stone, and the Gourmand eats the hole left behind. The blight is eradicated, and Storm's Eye might be accessible again. However, Cloud and Shadow have vanished. Foreshadowing Meanwhile, back at the ranch, they find that Realm's Heart has been buried in dirt from the surrounding area. They didn't have surveillance on the area, and the earth spirits have no notion of what happened, so the Gourmand uncovers it with a Lesser Change miracle. Larkspur flies off to the homefront to help out. Janice uses her Wayfinder gift to look into Storm's Eye. (See the end of session eight for an introductory description.) Ringworld on the other side of a gaping, end-of-the-''Neverending-Story'' wasteland. She steps through and goes exploring without the rest of the Familia. Category:Session log